A string instrument generally includes a body portion having longitudinal axis and an elongate neck portion having first and second opposing ends. One of the ends of the neck is attached to the body via a joint such as a glue or bolt, and the neck extends along the longitudinal axis. A headstock is attached to the other end of the neck. A fretboard is attached to the neck, and a plurality of frets are affixed to the fretboard. A bridge is attached to the body along the longitudinal axis. A set of strings are strung along the longitudinal axis and hence the neck between the headstock and the bridge.
Unfortunately, the above-note physical layout of the neck with respect to the body tends to cause the user of the string instrument to re-position the string instrument off a generally vertical or horizontal axis with respect to the ground to position the neck for playing the instrument. Examples are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B. In FIG. 1A, the instrument is held in an ordinary upright vertical position along a vertical axis 100, and in FIG. 1B the instrument is tilted off the vertical axis 100 by the user for a more comfortable position for playing the instrument. In FIG. 2A, the instrument is held in an ordinary horizontal position along a horizontal axis 200, and in FIG. 2B the instrument is tilted of the horizontal axis 200 by the user for a more comfortable position for playing the instrument.